


Don't Want To Believe I Deserve It

by Kuroko_Tetsuya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Confrontations, Depression, Desperation, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Frustration, Kink Negotiation, Manipulation, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Teasing, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroko_Tetsuya/pseuds/Kuroko_Tetsuya
Summary: Work in progress





	Don't Want To Believe I Deserve It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

Meow meow meow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey


End file.
